


Deliveries and Dogs

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [29]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick drops off a package for Darcy and learns something interesting about their first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliveries and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pretzel_logic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/gifts).



> So I got asked: "Something just occured to me re-reading how Darcy and Jason met the first time. Wasn't she walking a dog? What happened to her dog? Was it a friends?"
> 
> Well, I decided to go with this explanation for it. Enjoy?
> 
> Whoops, had to add onto the end.

* * *

“Anyone home?”

“Only me,” Darcy said, going over to the balcony to greet her guest. She smiled when she saw him, taking a moment to admire the view. “Hey. I wasn't expecting you.”

“I have those dresses for you for the gala. Not sure why you need more than one for the same party, but I'm guessing it has something to do with each of the birds having different opinions on the right one for you and I have learned from experience not to argue with any of them,” Dick said, holding out a package for her while Darcy tried to figure out where he'd been carrying it.

“I didn't know you did deliveries. Aren't you supposed to be a cop?”

“I've been a lot of things and done a lot of things. Delivery boy is one that tends to repeat itself.”

Darcy nodded, setting down the box. “I think Jason might get jealous if I tipped you.”

“That's okay. I'll take my payment from the sender,” Dick told her with a grin, and Darcy grinned back at him. He looked around the room. “Mind if I ask...?”

“When I moved in with Jason?” Darcy shrugged. “I'm not sure. I was spending most of my time here first, but then Jason got paranoid about my building's lack of security, and so I ended up here. Nothing real official, no romantic swapping of keys—and not half as secure as he thinks it is, apparently. You got in.”

Dick shrugged. “I've been testing Batman's security measures since I was nine. There aren't many systems that surprise me.”

“That explains how Jason was able to break into the Avengers tower.”

“Yeah.” Dick forced a smile. He looked around the room. “Did Jason make you give up the dog or is he out walking it?”

“What dog?”

“Your dog? The one you had the day we all first met? You were walking one when Jason noticed you and I know it was there when I had to haul him out of there.”

Darcy was pretty sure she was doing a good impression of a fish. “I... I don't have a dog, Dick. I don't think any of my friends do. Um... Wow. I must have been _very_ drunk that day.”

Dick nodded. “Well, that I already knew. I just didn't realize you were a dognapper.”

She grimaced. “Neither did I. You gonna arrest me now?”

"This is out of my jurisdiction," he told her, and she figured he was _very_ grateful for that.


End file.
